Los Juegos del Hambre El reencuentro familiar cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Recuerda buscar el cap. 2/ Katniss queda embarazada de Peeta tras visitarlo, el capitolio retoma su poder y prohibe viajas de distrito a distrito por años. Peeta no sabe que tiene una hija.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que paso en el final de Sinsajo, pero antes del epílogo del último libro)

SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO carvii1231

Finalmente todo terminó, al fín puedo regresar a casa; pero hay un problema, no tengo casa; tengo prohibido regresar a la aldea de los vencedores, aparte que no seria ético de mi parte hacer uso de algo que gane con la muerte y sufrimiento de otros, y mi casa de la Veta, esta quemada y sepultada bajo una gran capa de nueve y seniza. Por suerte, recibo una invitación del Annie Cresta invitándome al distrito 4 por un tiempo, en lo que decido que hacer con mi vida ahora que no soy ni la chica en llamas, ni el sinsajo revolucionario.

Acepto la invitación con gusto, aparte podre ver al pequeño Vick el hijo recién nacido de mi leal amigo Finnick Odair y su amada esposa Annie Cresta.

Decido empacar mis cosas; se me olvida algo, no tengo cosas, o lo poco que tengo no vale la pena ser llevado asi que solo cojo una maleta pequeña, meto mis dos únicos pantalones de caza, tres blusas, una chaqueta de piel, mis botas de caza, mi broche de sinsajo, el libro de recuerdos y remedios de la familia y me voy directo hacia la estación del tren donde pago mi boleto para el distrito 4.

Despues de esperar unos cuantos minutos, por fin me subo al tren, camino con mi maleta y me acomodo en la habitación pequeña que me toco, dejo mi maleta tirada a un lado de la cama y decido meterme a bañar, me desvisto y me sumergo en la tina con agua caliente, meto la cabeza totalmente y cierro los ojos, respiro nuevamente fuera del agua, me quedo viendo la pared mientras mis manos tocan mi cuello, luego mis pechos, mi abdomen y automáticamente llegan a otra zona. Entonces recuerdo ese maravilloso momento en el cual casi me siento mujer de verdad, el Vasallaje de los veinticinco, estábamos Peeta y yo en la arena, haciando guardia mientras Finnick dormía, o mas bien finjia que dormía. Peeta me cojio y me beso, yo me deje pensando que era para las cámaras, luego note que era de verdad, me deje llevar por el momento y sentí como la mano de Peeta bajaba cada vez mas hasta llegar a mi zona intima, no me arrepiento de nada, pero me avergonze cuando gemi y Finnick Odair salió de la carpa para ver que susedia.

Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes de Peeta y Gale, ¿a quien escoger? Es fácil, a Peeta, nunca estaría con alguien que mato a mi hermana menor Prim pero aun asi me exita, su abdomen y su fuerte espalda, recuerdo cuando le dieron latigazos y yo me interpuse. Tambien me exita Peeta, aun mas que Gale; Peeta es fuerte y amable, tiene una fuerza impresionante.

Sigo tocándome y luego empiezo a gemir, también me rio, porque se que no me tocaba en mi casa por miedo a que alguien me escuchara pero ahora estoy totalmente sola.

Reacciono derrepente, subo mi mano y me empiezo a bañar ahora si; me apuro porque en una hora estare en el cuatro asi que me pongo un poco de shampoo, veo la botella, una marca del capitolio, veo a la chica que sale con su cabello rubio y sedoso, me recuerda a Glimmer, me estreso, volteo nuevamente y a mi mente vienen imágenes de Cato, al pensar en Cato al instante viene imágenes de Clove, ella tenia tan solo quince años y por mi culpa la mataron, la mato Thresh, y me identifico un poco con ella, se que a Clove le gustaba Cato, y a Cato le gustaba Clove, pero aparentaba que le gustaba Glimmer. Recuerdo que cuando Thresh mató a Clove ella gritaba el nombre de Cato, y cuando Cato llego el le pedia que se quedara con el, luego vi como una lágrima salió de Cato, fue entonces cuando se paro directamente a matar a Thresh.

Me olvido de todo nuevamente, me paro y cojo una toalla, salgo del baño con el cabello mojado y chorreando, me visto con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta y me quedo sentada en la cama viendo por la ventana, de pronto siento un olor a postre, me rio en mi interior y recuerdo la frase de Effie que en ese entonces me enoje mucho con ella, "Ustedes son del 12, les toca la sweet y postre, a los otros no". Jajaja que bruta fui al ponerme furiosa, tal vez Effie solo trataba de animarme un poco.

Por fin el tren se detiene, cojo mi maleta y salgo de la habitación, ya estoy en el distrito 4, y se siente, hace mucho calor y el sol brilla, justo como Finnick solia describirlo. Cojo un taxi y le leo la dirección , la cara del taxista me sa risa, me recuerda a la cara de Marvel el tonto útil del distrito 1 que venia con Glimmer; pobre Glimmer.

Llego a una casa, tamaño mediana, pintada de blanco, y al fondo se ve la arena color café claro y el mar cristalino, toco la puerta, espero, y nadie me abre; posiblemente me halla equivocado, checo la dirección y estoy en lo correcto, no me he equivocado, y justo antes de que vuelva a tocar la puerta se abre, y un hombre esta ahí; lo se por los zapatos, subo la mirada, un pantalón gris con una bata como de carnicero, mesero o panadero, subo mas la mirada y veo la cara de Peeta,-¡Que haces aquí!- le pregunto emocionada,-mas bien, que haces tu aquí me responde el-; -Annie me invito- respondemos al mismo tiempo; me rio y abrazo a Peeta,ya sabia lo que Annie Cresta estaba tramando.

Peeta me ayuda con mi maleta que ni pesa, entro y veo a una mujer sentada de espaldas, viendo a la pared; solo hay una persona que puede ver a la pared por horas sin aburrirse, Annie Cresta, me acerco a ella y parece que no me mira, en sus brazos esta un hermoso bebe, tiene el cabello color bronce como el de su padre, pero ondulado como el de su madre, esta dormido, no puedo ver sus ojos, pero igual es hermoso.

-¡Annie!- le grito, de pronto parece que se abruma y da un pequeño salto, Vick empieza a llorar por el susto que le dio su mama, lo mirp y me rio, ella se para y hace el intento de abrazarme, pero yo la rodeo con mis brazos, parece feliz, pero hay un enorme vacio en sus ojos. No me imagino lo que sintió durante su embarazo cuando supo que Finnick estaba muerto. –Le puse Vick, a Finnick le gustaba ese nombre, y cuando supo que iva a ser niño, dijo que se llamaría Vick- me dijo Annie de la nada, yo la rodeo con mi brazo y apoyo me cabeza en su hombro, luego Vick se calma y lo veo a los ojos, tiene los ojos igual de bonitos como los tenia su padre, color verde mar, profundos e intensos.

Me dan ganas de llorar, -suubiendo las escaleras a la derecha- me dice Annie muy seria , yo le hago caso, ella se sienta en el sillón nuevamente y parece que esta llorando mientras mira los ojos de su hijo.

Subo a mi cuarto, y dejo mi maleta, luego salgo del cuarto y me asomo por las escaleras, efectivamente, Annie esta llorando, no imagino el dolor que siente esa pobre mujer; mientras me quedo viéndola, siento unos dedos en mi cintura, me volteo y Peeta me sonríe, -no seas chismosa Katniss- me dice Peeta con su gran carisma, me rio y me paro, lo sigo hasta su habitación.

-Y,…¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto a Peeta, -pues no se aun, quería ir a la playa, estaba planeando aprender a nadar quizá, pero no hay quien me enseñe, Annie esta demasiado ocupada con Vick, y tu, pues tampoco sabes Katniss- me dice Peeta. Me rio, y lo tomo de la mano, me paro y lo jalo, salgo coriendo con el afuera de la casa hasta llegar a la playa mas cercana que esta a unas dos cuadras aproximadamente.

Llego, me quito la blusa, enfrente de Peeta, el solo me mira con lujuria, luego me quirto los pantalones y las botas, me quedo en interiores y Peeta se quita la playera, el pantalón no, se acerca amí, yo le sonrio, pero el en vez de sonreírme me besa apasionadamente, luego se aparta y me mira a los ojos, -no sabes cuanto extrañaba hacer esto- me dice, yo lo sigo mirando y lo beso mas fuerte y con mas pasión, en verdad lo extrañaba, y lo extrañaba mucho, le subo las piernas al nivel de la cintura y en mi entre pierna siento como un bulto crece, ya me imagino que es, pero no quiero bajar la mano, prefiero acariciarle el pecho mientras el me besa y camina hacia el mar.

Estamos en el mar besándonos, el agua me llega a la cintura, por lo tanto a Peeta igual, luego se me sale un gemido, y por alguna razón me siento mal conmigo misma, recuerdo a Johanna cuando me dijo "no me importa si estas preñada, igual te rebanaré la garganta", y me pregunto, lo habrá dicho encerio, o solo para hacer publicidad.

No puedo soportar la idea de poder quedar embarazada, ya sea por lo que vaya a pasar en unos momentos o quizá en el futuro, no me imagino una vida como la de Annie, o como la de mi madre; seria totalmente desastroso.

Intento apartarme pero soy muy impulsiva, por fin logro bajar mis piernas de Peeta, pero el lo tomo diferente, se quita el resto de la ropa, yo instintivamente, me desabrocho el brassier y el resto de mi ropa, ahora si, estoy lista, y a la vez no. Peeta me besa y me toca las pompas, yo le hago caricias por el pecho cuando de pronto mi instinto me dice que suba las piernas, yo subo mis piernas a Peeta y siento como Peeta y yo ahora somos uno; siento un intenso dolor, grito un poco, y Peeta me mira, me aparta, -¿Qué paso Katniss?- me pregunta, yo sigo sintiendo mucho dolor, pero le digo que siga, entonces vuelvo a subir las piernas, siento nuevamente como Peeta se introduce en mi y yo me muevo de adelante a atrás, me da risa ver la cara de Peeta, parece que el lo esta disfrutando mas que yo; en fin el gime de pronto y me siento mojada, y no porque este presisamente en el mar, si no me sentí mojada por dentro. Peeta se detiene, me baja y me toca los pechos, me lame los pezones con cuidado y me besa otravez. Yo me dejo, no se exactamente como sea la expresión de mi rostro, solo se que es rara, parecida a las que hago cuando me masturbo en la tina.

Peeta me dice que salgamos ya, ya es tarde y Annie debe de estar preocupada, entonces salimos del mar, nos vestimos, el problema es que, Peeta tiene los pantalones mojados, porque no se los quito en lo orilla, si no en el mar. En fin, se los pone sin ropa interior; yo tampoco tengo ropa interior, la deje flotando por el mar por vergüenza a que Annie me vea entrando cojiendo mi ropa interior mojada en mis manos.

Llegamos a la casa de Annie, abrimos la puerta y nos aseguramos que no este ahí esperándonos, subimos rápido las escaleras y entramos a la habitación de Peeta, cerramos la puerta, nos miramos el uno al otro y nos reimos, me acerco a el, lo beso y lo tomo por la cintura, luego voy al baño a cercarme el cabello con una toalla mientras Peeta se pone la pijama. Salgo del baño con la toalla en la cabeza, Peeta esta recostado en su cama viendo un canal de cocina, le sonrio, y salgo d la habitación, voy hacia la mia, me pongo una camiseta, un pantalón ancho y voy hacia la habitación de Annie, toco la puerta, no escucho nada, supongo que debe estar viendo la pared asi que entro, pero estaba equivocada, Annie esta dormida y Vick esta despierto; me acerco a su cuna, lo cojo con cuidado y lo veo fijamente, no me canso de decir que es hermoso, cuando la puerta rechina como si se volviera a abrir, es Peeta que se acerca amí y me abraza mientras observa detenidamente a Vick, Peeta le sonríe, -deveriamos tener uno asi- me dice, lo veo maliciosamente pero seria. Yo le tengo pavor a tener una familia y Peeta lo sabe, -bromeaba Katniss- me dice en voz alta y riéndose, yo sonria pero noto que Annie se mueve entonces le digo a Peeta que salgamos y salimos de puntitas al pasadizo.

Continuara...


	2. El reencuentro familiar cap 2

Recuerda seguirme en twitter como carvii1231

En verdad ya es tarde, y me voy a dormir sin antes darle a Peeta un apasionado beso en la boca y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente desayuno, acompaño a Annie, aprendo como atender a un bebe recién nacido, cocino pan, galletas y pasteles con Peeta y luego vamos a la playa y asi fue nuestra rutina por 1 mes hasta que yo me tengo que ir; es hora de que empiece a pensar que va a ser de mi vida. Empaco mis cosas, y Peeta y Annie me llevan a la estación del tren para llegar dentro de unas horas al distrito doce otravez.

Peeta se queda porque el esta planeando abrir una panadería en el distrito 4, pero no seria puro pan, si no que serian sándwiches preparados con pescado. Prometió ir a visitarme quizá en un año, cuando tenga dinero suficiente para visitarme, o quizá yo lo termine visitando a el en su nueva casa, pues no vivirá con Annie Cresta por el resto de su vida.

En el tren me siento mal, intento dormir, pero no puedo y corro al baño a vomitar en el lavavo, respiro, veo el vomito y vuelvo a vomitar, entonces recuerdo el pescado que me comí en la mañana del señor Kluff de la playa, no se veía muy higienico. Ya no importa, pero cuando intento pararme me desmayo, no estaba del todo inconciente, escuchaba como el tren se movia, escuchaba los sonidos de los animales salvajes, y luego ya no recuerdo mas. Cuando me despierto, estoy en una camilla blanca, con una luz encima de mi, al lado hay una nfermera, pero ya no estoy en el tren, estoy en una enfermería, -donde estoy pregunto- ya llegaste al doce querida, cuando llegamos no salias, las mucamas te fueron a buscar y te encontraron desmayada- Me quede callada y pálida, tenia hambre, pero nauseas a la vez, intento sentarme, tenia nauseas y vuelvo a vomitar en el suelo de la enfermería, me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, termino de sentarme, cojo mi maleta que esta a un lado de mi, y me voy caminando a la aldea de los vencedores donde dejo mi maleta tirada en la casa y encuentro a mi mama y no puedo evitar llorar al abrazarla. No se que me esta pasando, -¿Qué te pasa Katniss? – me pregunta mi madre preocupada, no le respondo la abrazo fuerte, ella me aparta de ella y me ve la cara, -estas requemada hija- me dice tiernamente mientras me sienta en el sillón y veo como ella abre su botiquín y saca una pomada blanca en la cara, especialmente en las chapas hechas por el duro sol.

Mi madre se sienta a mi lado, -¿tienes hambre?- ,me pregunta, mis ojos se iluminan y muevo mi cabeza, mi mama va a la cocina y la veo traerme un plato con una especie de pollo tostado, lo veo, pero el olor, ese olor es…. Me da nauseas, vomito otravez, mi mama me mira, -mejor te traigo otra cosa- me dice mirándome con preocupación, yo recuesto mi cabeza en el sillón, y veo que me trae una especie de mermelada morada, -la compre ayer- me dice, se la recibo y mem la termino de inmediato, luego subo a mi cuarto y prendo la televisión, están las noticias sobre las ruinas del capitolio, y demás, pero de pronto comercial, harta de cambiar pañales y calenatr mamilar? Harta de levantare todas las madrugadas dia tras dia? Harta de soportar ascos, mareos y desmayos? Tenemos la solución, apagué la tele, me duele la cabeza pero de pronto asimile, momento, están hablando de mis síntomas, vuelvo a prender la tele y solo escucho embarazo, me quedo en shock, puede ser verdad, que pasaría si estoy embarazada. Me deprimo y me duermo.

Pasaron unas semanas mas, yo impaciente y con la duda, con los mismos síntomas de siempre hasta un dia estaba comiendo con mi mama, me volteo, quiero vomitar, pero mi mama se molesta, se para y me jala del brazo, -ahora mismo te vas al doctor a que te cheque- me dijo molesta en lo que yo vomitaba en el suelo, estamos en la tierra afuera de la casa y caminamos sin hablarnos durante 15 minutos, por suerte en el distrito 12 todo es cerca y llegamos pronto, yo me siento en el consultorio del doctor y veo como mi madre habla con un señor paresido a Plutarch, con el cabello rubio y lentes, solo que ese señor es delgado y Plutarch no. Mi mama me llama con la mano y yo voy,- ese doctor te va a checar- me dice mi madre seria y yo entro, es una sala grande y con las paredes blancas con líneas doradas, como el delineado que usaba Cinna, -Bueno chica, por lo que me conto tu madre quiero que vayas al baño, uses esto y lo traigas de vuelta si?- me dice el doctor, se perfetamente que es eso, es una prueba de embarazo, entro al baño, orino, la uso y salgo, esperamos y le cuento al doctor como es mi vida sexual con Peeta, el doctor coje la prueba, -positivo. Me dice sacándome del consultorio y dándomela en la mano, me quedo pálida y fría, mi mama se acerca ami, me abraza y las dos lloramos juntas, de regreso a la casa, yo seguía llorando, ella estaba tranquila.

Llegamos y yo me encierro en mi cuarto, solo salgo en la noche por algo de comer y me vuelvo a encerrar en mi cuarto mientras sigo llorando. Estoy embarazada, no lo puedo creer. Prefiero dormir, me tranquiizo y decido viajar a contarle a Peeta, pero quizá mañana o en unos 3 dias mas o menos.

Salgo de mi cuarto, y mi mama esta desayunando, nisiquiera se voltea a verme, asi que yo sola me acerco a ella, me siento, cojo la leche, el cereal y me sirvo un poco en el plato que ya estaba listo en mi lugar, cojo la cuchara y siento como mi madre me ve, me volteo a verla también, -Viajaré al 4 a decirle- le digo, ella se acerca un poco mas amí y me abraza con cariño, me siento aliviada pero antes de comer mi primer bocado prendo la tele, están las noticias, cojo mi primer bocado, luego el segundo cuando me atoro, ¿es verdad lo que acavo de escuchar? Mi mama se atora con su quesadilla también, "Revolucion por parte del capitolio" y "Bombardearon los distritos 1,2,y 3", "Hay toque de queda en todo Panem" eso significa que no puedo viajar y no podre decirle a Peeta que estamos esperando bebe. Me maree mucho, sentí nauseas, me quería desmayar, no sabia que iva a pasar, y se como duran estas cosas, no duran días, ni meces, duran años, 4 o 5 años como mínimo sin ver a Peeta, sin que el sepa que tenemos un hijo juntos, y pensar que en cualquier momento puede morir.

Me pongo pálida, y aunque quise seguir bien, no pude evitar correr al lavao de la cocina y vomitar, me quede viendo mi vomito un rato, luego me puse a llorar y mi madre llego por atrás de mi a abrazarme.

Me despego de ella y subo corriendo a mi cuarto a llorar, estoy muy triste, no se si lloro po mis hormonas, o por que de verdad es algo muy deprimente que mi hijo o hija cresca hasta lo años sin padre, y pensando que esta muerto, o puede que sobreviva al bombardeo del capitolio, que es muy difícil, es raro cuando pocas personas sobreviven; ni mi mejor amiga Madge Undereese sobrevivió y eso que ella era rica.

Pasa un dia, el otro y el otro, una semana, la otra y la otra, un mes, el otro y el otro, ya pasaron 4 meces desde que me entere que estaba embarazada, sigue el toque de queda en todo Panem, hace una semana bombardearon el distrito 4 y 5, solo pido que Annie, Vick y Peeta estén bien. Mis nauseas ya no son tantas, aprendo a vivir comiendo tanto, mi mama no esta molesta conmigo, pero me asusta el hecho de no ver a Peeta, no se siquiera si vive o no. Mi mayor ilusión es que conosca a su hijo o hija.

Aveces tengo dolores en el vientre, no se si mi embarazo esta en peligro, pero me da miedo salir, prefiero quedarme en mi casa, viendo la tele, pensando en Peeta y en lo hermoso que es Vick.

5 meces, 6 meces, 7 meces, bombardean el distrito 12, por suerte solo se destroso la mitad de nuestra casa, no me paso nada malo ni ami ni a mi bebe, uso ropa de mi madre cuando estaba embarazada, solo tiene un overol de mezclilla viejo y desteñido, y una blusa blanca, es lo único que uso.

Mi barriga es hermosa, me gusta verme al espejo, levantarme la bluca y ver como aveces un pie pasa. Me gustaría saber si es niño o niña, pero por el momento no puedo.

8 meces, 9 meces, estoy en mi casa, me despierto y bajo por una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras agarro la taza y tomo siento el frio en mis pies, estoy descalza, cuando de pronto siento como mis piernas se mojan de pronto, sin mi intención, intento dejar la taza en la mesa, peor empieza una contracción, tiro la taza y se rompe, mi madre baja de inmediato y me ve, le grito, agarro mi barriga como para calmarme pero nada resulta. Mi mama se acerca amí y me ayuda a recostarme en el sillón, yo respiro, inalo, exalo, -¿Ya viene el bebe?- me pregunta mi mama, yo solo exhalo y muevo la cabeza diciéndole que si. Las contracciones son cada vez mas fuertes, grito, no se cuando me piensa ayudar a tener a mi bebe, pues mi mama sube a bañarse.

Grito mas y mas fuerte, han pasado mas o menos 2 horas y regresa mi mama, me coje el pantalón y me lo baja, me quita la ropa interior y me hace abrirme de piernas, eso fue raro, pero supongo que es bueno, -espera una hora mas- me dice mi mama muy tranquila, me enojo, me siento y la cojo de la blusa, y con una cara de furiosa le digo que me saque al bebe inmediatamente de mi, mi mama se asusta y se molesta, me abre las piernas brutalmente y me pide que puje. Yo puje una y otra vez, mi madre me grita, yo también grito, lloro, no se que hacer, siento que voy a morir hasta que por fin escucho un llanto, empiezo a llorar mas, -esperame, voy por tijeras- me dice mi mama mientras mi bebe esta ahí solito en el sillón sujetado aun por el cordon umbilical, intento sentarme pero sigo adolorida, llega mi mama y corta el cordon, -es una niña- me dijo llorando ella también, me la da encuerada, la veo, es hermosa, tiene los ojos azules, la pego a mi pecho y la abrazo hasta que se calma, le pido a mi mama que me la agarre, yo me quito la blusa y el brassier, me la da y la alimento.

Mi mama la toma, la baña y la prepara con una ropita que teníamos de Prim, yo ya me acomode en mi cama,y tengo una bata. Cuando me la tare mi mama no puedo evitar llorar otravez; le vuelvo a dar de mi pecho y siento la gloria, durmiendo con ella no volveré a tener pesadillas nunca mas.

Paso la noche con ella en el pecho y todo es hermoso, no se como ponerle, había pensado en Prim, pero en verdad quiero algo que a Peeta le guste, pasan 3 semanas, ya casi 1 mes y mi hija aun no tiene nombre, decido ponerle Prim, y que cuando Peeta la vea, tal vez quiera ponerle como se llamaba su madre.

Me acostumbro a verla, aveces en las noches extraño a Peeta, y aveces no puedo dormir, de hecho, no puedo dormir casi nunca, mi niña no me deja dormir y luego tengo pesadillas donde Peeta es devorado por mutos, o siendo quemado vivo por el capitolio y sus bombas.

Pasa 1 año, decido ponerle a mi hija Prim en honor a mi difunta y muy querida hermana menor, pasa otro año, y otro y otro. Prim tiene 4 años y es una niña muy bonita, aveces la saco a cazar y ya tiene su propio arco. No veo las noticias pero hace un año bombardearon el 12, por suerte nada le paso a la aldea de los vencedores. Al parecer el capitolio se esta debilitando y posiblemente pronto pueda viajar al 4.

Prim cumple 5 años, tiene el cabello obscuro, y unos ojos pequeños y azules. Para celebrar, mi madre hace un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños y le ponemos 5 velitas, luego le cantamos las mañanitas y finalmente comemos pastel mientras vemos a tele, de pronto las noticias de ultima hora: "se abre el acceso a otros distritos" "el capitolio es derrotado por el momento". Me quedo en shock, volteo a ver a mi madre, ella me mira ami e inmediatamente subo a hacer una mochilla, pero solo con ropa para Prim, cierro la mochila y bajo, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro, de pronto veo la cara de Peeta, digo su nombre mientras lloro y lo abrazo, -pense que estabas muerto- le dije llorando, el me abraza también como nunca antes y de pronto siento como Peeta me suelta, intento aferrarme a el, pero el me deja, el se inclina y mira a Prim que esta asomada por la puerta,-y tu quien eres pequeña- le pregunta Peeta a la niña, ella solo sonríe y retrocede, yo empiezo a llorar aun mas, Peeta se voltea, -¿es nuestra verdad?- me dice preocupado, yo solo muevo mi cabeza diciéndole que si, lo abrazo y luego lo beso, estiro mi brazo y jalo la manita de Prim hacia nosotros, ella nos abraza también.


End file.
